In the telecommunications field, various triggering events may require configuring or reconfiguring connectivity and configuration of network elements in an existing network in order to pass network traffic amongst these elements. Some existing networks are software defined networks (SDNs) where network elements, such as routers and switches can be dynamically controlled by SDN controllers to meet network demands. Orchestrators are network nodes configured with capability to partially automate connectivity and other resource allocation decisions among only a portion of the network resources within the SDN, as well as provide a view and control of broader networks.
Conventionally, providing connectivity to all network resources has been performed during an operations stage, since orchestrators are not provisioned with functionality for automating decisions among all network resources. In addition, such existing orchestrators typically operate on a single layer, for example, by orchestrating only switches, or only routers, etc. As a result, orchestrating network resources is currently, at least in part, a “pen and paper” endeavor.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for multi-layer orchestration in SDNs in order to reduce resource utilization, reduce energy usage, and allow for additional automation of the orchestration process.